


In Want Of

by Nike_SGA



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Mostly That Bit in the Adaptation With the Pond, Pride and Prejudice References, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 05:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15187697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nike_SGA/pseuds/Nike_SGA
Summary: In vain I have struggled; it will not do. My feelings will not be repressed.





	In Want Of

They’re standing together on the edge of the north pier in a rare moment of tranquillity, contemplating the glittering surface of the water, when John sighs.  
  
“What?” she asks, curious.  
  
He shrugs. “It’s just, sometimes, I’d love to just…jump right in there and swim for a bit, you know?” His mouth twists in a self-conscious smile as he wonders why he’s always able to admit these little passing-fancies so easily to her. “There’s days it looks real inviting.”  
  
Elizabeth laughs, and something in her eyes as he watches tells him it’s at more than his ridiculous urge to dive into an alien ocean. “What?” he echoes back at her. She shakes her head, not quite as willing as he is to reveal her quirks of imagination. “What?” he repeats, delighted as her smile widens and she flushes, half-embarrassed.  
  
“Reminded me of something,” she dismisses, nonchalantly, and when he folds his arms to indicate that he won’t be put off so easily she rolls her eyes.  
  
“Ever see Pride and Prejudice?” she asks. He frowns, confused; thanks to high-school literature classes long faded from time and mind he knows the name and the gist of the novel but…   
  
“Movie?”  
  
“TV adaptation. BBC,” she corrects, and he shakes his head, no.  
  
She’s looking at the sky now, still grinning, still flushed and he won’t look away. “There’s this scene,” she explains, voice heavy with amusement, “with Colin Firth, the guy who plays Mr. Darcy?” and John snorts with recognition.  
  
“I’ve heard of it,” he says wryly (and he has, from just about every girlfriend for the past ten years and all those stupid ‘TV’s Greatest Moments’ shows) and Elizabeth shrugs cheerfully, as the idea of him as Darcy, in sideburns, stripping to his shirt and jack-knifing into the oversized pond before them makes them both laugh aloud. She finally looks at him again, with a rare, open grin that matches his own, and her eyes are dancing.   
  
It’s then than John decides he’d really like to call her ‘Lizzy’ someday.


End file.
